thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Goro and Roddy (Dying)
Day 268, camp in the woods. Roddy'd been drifting around, saying hi to people, just generally making sure people were okay. Except Goro. He was kinda... avoiding Goro a little bit. They had a common experience that happened during the separation. Namely: dying. It was kind of a lot and Roddy was giving himself space to think. But too much wouldn't be good, too much might make it obvious he was avoiding Goro and he was already having a hard enough time without adding that on there. So. Roddy spotted him, sulking off by himself, and determinedly marched right on over. "Hey! Goro!" he said, to bright, too loud. "So uh. How you been?" Lina at 8:15 PM Goro sat curled up with his back to a tree, not so far into the shadows that people couldn't see him and come yelling for him, but enough out of the way that people wouldn't talk to him. Or so he hoped. He blinked up at Roddy. "Pretty fuckin' shitty. My mom's missing. How about you?" His inclination was to check if Roddy needed healing, but Luci had already made the rounds, from what he'd seen. Abby at 8:16 PM "Oh uh. Not too great either." Roddy clasped his hands behind him, rocking back and forth on his heels. "I died today." Lina at 8:16 PM Goro squinted. "What?" Abby at 8:18 PM "I died today," Roddy repeated. "See?" He shifted his hat so that the ugly, dented scar that started just above his eye was more visible and pointed at it. "He smashed my skull open and everything. Levi did. It really hurt. I'm still kinda freaked out." Lina at 8:20 PM Goro clapped a hand over his mouth, blinking rapidly. "What the fuck," he said, muffled into his palm, then he moved it. "What the fuck." His voice echoed a little, making him wince. "Died died? Who fucking brought you back?" Abby at 8:22 PM "Vaala did! I got her out of her cell in the Handy Haversack. Morgan too. Just held it through the bars, they climbed in, and then I just strolled on back to where everyone else was. Did I mention I was disguised as an orc? Apparently her name was Amy. She was a responsible type. Kinda sad we had to kill her. I'm babbling." Lina at 8:26 PM Goro put his hand back over his mouth, then shifted to covering his whole face. Fuck. Fuck. Okay. It was fine. Roddy was fucking alive, wasn't he? Shit. Vaala. There was someone else Goro needed to go thank. Though, judging by how the last thanking went, he wondered if maybe he shouldn't fucking bother. "Um," Goro said into his hands. "Okay. Glad you're alive." Abby at 8:26 PM "Yeah. Hey same! Luci told me you died too!" Roddy bounced on the balls of his feet. "You know. Raising Raef's dead husband that wasn't Griffin back up and all." Lina at 8:29 PM "Oh. Yeah. Azrael." Goro settled a little. "Won't be doing any more of that, though. Mask took my wand." Abby at 8:30 PM "Yeah. Good for him!" Roddy said. Heard a little snippiness, a little snide sliding into his tone. "Now you can't run off and be stupid with that thing any more." Lina at 8:36 PM "Uh huh." Goro rested his forehead on his knees. Yeah, like he hadn't fucking heard the sentiment already. Abby at 8:37 PM Oh now Roddy was being ignored. That started his blood to boiling. Okay maybe he should have kept ignoring Goro, but too late now. "Hey!" he reached down and jabbed Goro a couple times on his arm, hard. "I wasn't done talking to you!" Lina at 8:40 PM Goro batted a hand around in the direction of Roddy's finger, but didn't lift his head from his knees. "Fine. Keep fucking talking." Abby at 8:44 PM Roddy narrowed his eyes. Yeah. Not listening to him. Okay well Roddy could fix that. He grabbed Goro's arm and yanked on it, hauling him to his feet. "Are you listening now?" he demanding, jabbing Goro in the chest with his free hand. Lina at 8:48 PM "Get your fucking hands off me!" Goro wrenched himself free, and skipped back a few steps, putting the tree between them. He breathed heavily, glaring at Roddy, and rubbed at his upper arms. Wasn't a big fucking deal. It was just Roddy. But Goro wanted to have his own goddamn space without making a scene over it. Abby at 8:51 PM "Oh so now you pay attention. Great. You are really hard to deal with sometimes you know that? How many times? How many times have we asked you not to use that stupid wand? And yet! There you go again!" Roddy flailed his arms around, showing more teeth than smile. "When will you learn huh? When will you cut this stupid stuff out!" Lina at 8:55 PM "Go fuckin' tell that to Raef, why don't you!" Goro yelled, waving an arm in the direction of the camp. "Go tell Joan! Go tell Mishka and Hansel! Which of those wasn't fucking worth it, huh? You tell me how many fucking times!" Abby at 9:01 PM "I don't know!" Roddy yelled back. "You got lucky with Joan and Mishka you know! You remember what the deal was? If you'd died saving them Diva would have got your soul! And still! Still you come back and decide to risk it all, all over again. When will you get it through your thick head that we don't want you to die okay?! Not even for a minute! So stop doing this stuff! You get mad at me for calling you stupid, but guess what-- you kinda deserve it!" Lina at 7:45 AM Goro rolled his eyes, and his head with it. "Like you fucking know stupid when you see it, Roddy." Abby at 7:48 AM "Hey!" Roddy crossed his arms, glaring. "Yeah I do. See it when I look in the mirror and I see it when I look at you." Lina at 7:54 AM Goro sputtered and laughed. "Yeah, alright. Good. Long as you know what the fucking score is. God, damn, I'm impressed. For once you're actually fucking aware of something that's wrong with you." Abby at 8:00 AM "Who says I'm not aware? And since when is this 'make fun of Roddy' day? I was yelling at you! About being all.... all suicidal! Cut it out!!" Lina at 8:04 AM "Oooh, no, I'm so offended, Roddy called me suicidal." Goro covered his face, snickering into his hands. "How will I ever fucking bounce back from this one? You think you're gonna tell me something I haven't heard before?" Abby at 8:11 AM "Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you'd listen!" Roddy grit his teeth and shook his head. "I just said! I don't want anything to happen to you! So why are you so determined to get yourself killed?!" Lina at 8:23 AM "I'm not, dumbass. Did Luci not tell you the whole fucking story, or what? I had her standing right there in case the Leech backfired. Because, as it happens, shock, gasp, I don't actually want to fucking die. I'm not a fucking idiot, alright? I took precautions, and they worked. So you can shut the fuck up about it all." Abby at 8:27 AM "Hello! It's me! When have I ever shut up about anything!" Roddy was back to flailing his arms around. Kinda wanted to shake Goro a bit, but Roddy had a feeling if he tried he'd just scare the cleric off. So. Distance it was. "I am freaked out okay!? I stay behind to guard and not only do I have a lot of problems go down but you up and die in the short time I'm not around to keep an eye on you! Really!" Lina at 8:32 AM "What the fuck, pal. I mean, really, what the fuck." Goro paced in a circle, pressing a hand to his forehead. "Is this some kinda weird unresolved freakout over your own death? Am I fucking hallucinating? The fuck's going on? You fucking died too, Roddy! Go chew yourself out!" Abby at 8:38 AM "Hey at least I was trying to not!" All this talk about dying-- yeah. That was making Roddy feel a little shaky. "And I'm not freaking out! I hung out with Dad and I'm okay now. Maybe you should go hug your mom!" Roddy realized what he was saying the second after he said it. Right. Amari wasn't around right now. Way to rub salt in that wound... Lina at 9:10 AM Goro froze, and just stared at Roddy for a second. He was too fucking tired for this shit. It was too fucking cold. He needed to go find a hole to curl up in, or something. There were campfires, but... no. No. He wanted to fucking hide. There was a voice in his head telling him to calm the fuck down. Stop fighting with his family. It was drowned out, though, by something that wasn't a voice at all. Just a complete fucking certainty that he didn't have any family. Never had. Never would. Nothing. Zip. Zilch. He took a few steps forward, sneering. "Maybe you should go hug yours. Oh wait." Goro leaned back and put a hand over his mouth in mock surprise. "You don't have one, do you? She must've just laid a fucking egg and then took off before you hatched." Abby at 9:20 AM "Hey!" Roddy didn't like thinking about his birth parents. Made him feel... quiet. Invisible. Not-there. "She... she didn't." There was enough of a vague memory that Roddy was pretty sure of that. Still. Goro didn't have a right to say that. Not like his mom- birth mom- had kept him around either. "Just because your mom ditched you on the streets didn't mean mine did," he snapped. "Some of us were loved enough to keep around till our parents died!" Lina at 9:27 AM "Boy, you're on fire tonight, ain't ya!" Goro pretended to shoot a tiny crossbow a couple times, making little pew sound effects. "Ooh, Goro's suicidal. Ooh, Goro's mom ditched him and let him grow up on the streets. God, Roddy, you're killing me. I think my heart skips a beat every time you speak. And here I thought you wanted me alive!" Shit. Shit. He had to fucking stop this. Stick a muzzle on himself. This wasn't right. But god. He hung his head and scrubbed his hands through his hair. Abby at 9:33 AM "I do!" What was Roddy even doing now. Freaking out and yelling and doing nobody any good. "You're also a-- a jerk and you're being mean and I want you to shut up and cut it out! I have a lot of emotions!!" Lina at 9:40 AM "Then stop talking to me!" Goro didn't really trust Roddy to do that, naturally, so he fucking turned and booked it into the woods. Abby at 9:43 AM Roddy made a strangled, frustrated noise and kicked a nearby rock. Only that turned out to be bigger than he expected and he stubbed his toes. "OW!" he yelled loudly, hopping around on one foot. Ugh. That had gone really well. Roddy rested his head against the tree and closed his eyes. Without being stuck in a conversation to keep him stirred up... the anger was fading now. He'd really messed up."Sorry," he muttered quietly. Soon as he felt was smart, he'd say it to Goro's face. END Abby at 9:52 AM Title: Dying Summary: Roddy yells at Goro for dying, Goro yells back. It escalates and Goro runs off to live in the woods. Category:Text Roleplay